Technology Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus, and particularly relates to a dual band antenna apparatus and a dual band antenna module.
Related Art
Along with development of technology, applications of communication technology in science and technology products are increased day by day, such that related communication products also become more diversified, and electronic apparatuses having a wireless transmission function have become indispensable products in daily life. In recent years, consumers' demand on functions of the communication products becomes increasingly high, so that communication products with different designs and different functions are continually provided. In the communication product, a main function of an antenna is to send and receive signals, and how to make the antenna to receive and send signals of a plurality of frequency bands, for example, to provide a dual band antenna, a three-band antenna and apply the same to the communication products, etc., have become a hot trend in recent years.